Vehicles in which a fuel cell is mounted have been proposed in the past. For example, with certain technologies, the fuel cell is placed inside the engine compartment such that the stacking direction of the plurality of cells of the fuel cell matches the vehicle vertical direction. Also, a radiator for radiating heat absorbed by the cooling water inside the fuel cell to the outside is installed inside the engine compartment, in front of the fuel cell, and along the vertical direction of the vehicle. Also, an oxidation gas compression device for compressing the oxidation gas supplied to the fuel cell is attached to the vehicle body separately from the fuel cell at the rear side of the fuel cell.